ranma y akane amor verdadero
by kero saotome
Summary: historia de amor de Ranma y Akane
1. chapter1

Ranma por fin decide declararle su amor a akane

2 Años después de que se cancelo la boda de ranma y akane ranma esta muy confundido porque no sabe como

decirle a akane lo q siente por ella así que sube al techo de la casa y piensa que es tiempo de decirle lo que siente de una vez por todas antes que rioga y kuno decidan seguir acosando a akane así que decide decirle en la mañana siguiente que la vera en el parque después de la escuela así q escribe una nota que dice :" akane tengo algo importante que hablar contigo pero quiero hacerlo a solas nos podemos ver en el parque después de clases

ranma" termina de escribir la nota va al cuarto de akane y la pasa por debajo de la puerta y baja a seguir entrenando ya que la ansiedad de saber que dirá akane a su nota lo tiene muy inquieto}

por su parte akane quien hacia su tarea decide ir al baño y ve la nota que dejo ranma la ve y la toma decide leerla

y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa debido a la nota

ya cuando va de camino a su cuarto escucha ruidos en el jardín decide bajar y ve a ranma sentado al lado del estanque y lentamente se va acercando y le dice :

akane: ranma que haces afuera tan tarde?

ranma: es que no podía dormir

akane : es mejor que entres te enfermaras

ranma: si ya voy akane

akane : ranma

ranma: si akane que pasa?

akane : ranma que es eso tan importante que quieres

hablar conmigo?

ranma: ah pues este mejor hablamos de eso mañana

si iras al parque es que aquí siempre nos interrumpen

akane: si tienes razón

tengo una duda ranma?

ranma :dime que es

akane : porque no me lo pediste en persona

ranma :porque pensé que te molestarías

akane : no claro que no me molesta

ranma y akane están apunto de abrazarse cuando el viejo hapossai pasa saltando por los techos como siempre robando ropa de mujer

ranma y akane deciden irse a dormir

a la mañana siguiente raaaaaaaaaaaannnnmaaaa!

a desayunaaaaarrrrranma sale del baño corriendo y baja la escalera va al comedor para desayunar donde ya lo espera akane y su familia aparece Kasumi con el desayuno

y cuando ya iba a desayunar akane se levanta lo agarra de la mano y dandole un jalon lo levanta y dice ranmaaaaa corre es tarde para el colegio y ranma solo dice akaaaaaaaaaaaneeeeeeee espera mi

desayunooooooooooooooo!

salen corriendo de la casa con direccion al colegio

ya en el colegio los espera como siempre kuno tatewaky

para querer pelear con ranma como todos los dias

kuno: ahora si ranma saotome yo kuno tatewaky el rayo azul de la escuela furinkan te vencere y me quedare con a mano de la bella akane tendo!

ranma : otra vez kuno ya dejame en paz ya te dije que akane no me interesa

kuno: callate! mientes!

kuno ataca impulsivamente a ranma quien lo manda a volar de una patada y se escuha a kuno gritar

kuno -(grito) ranma saotome me vengare por estoooooooooooooooooooo!

ya en clases a ranma se le ocurre salir antes para poder arreglarse para ir al parque con akane asi que en un descanso salta por una ventana y se va a casa para cambiarse de ropa ya en casa ranma entro por la ventana

para que nadie lo vea se cambia de ropa y sale de la misma forma en que entro por la ventana

y se va saltando de techo en techo y va camino al parque cuando se detiene a comprar un ramo de rosas

mientras tanto akane va saliendo del colegio se despide de sus amigas y estas le preguntan aa donde vas con tanta prisa akane? y akane se sonroja y les contesta voy al parque es que ranma me cito en el porque me quiere decir algo importante¡ despues de esto akane se va corriendo a su casa a cambiarse de ropa llega a su casa se va corriendo su cuarto y despues de un rato sale con un vestido y se ve sumamente bella mas que de costumbre y baja la escalera se encuentra a nabiky quien va llegando y le pregunta saldras akane?

y akane le responde siiiiiii regreso en un rato

sale akane de su casa y va camino al parque

y va pensando que sera lo que me quiere decir ranma?

acaso por fin aceptara que me dijo que me ama como en

jusenkio cuando nome podia mover o tal vez se quiere disculpar porque se cancelo la boda ojala sea eso

akane llega al parque donde ranma ya la esperaba

ranma la ve y le grita : aaaaaaaaaaakane

por aquiiiiiiiiiiiiii

akane .- ranmaaaaaaaaa

ranma.- akane que bueno que llegaste

akane .-ranma de que querias hablar?

ranma pues la verdad akane es que

ranma .- es algo que tiene que ver con lo que paso en jusenkio cuando pense que habias muerto

akane.- ranmaaa (con su voz en un tono de preocupacion)

ranma mira akane a los ojos y respira profundo para soltar un suspiro aun mas grande y dice :

ranma.- esta bien akane te dire es que a veces yo no se como decirte esto se que a veces he tratado de decirte y en vez de eso solo te hago enojar y soy una molestia para ti ya que cada que he querido decirte alguien nos interrumpe por eso decidí esto yo la verdad desde hace tiempo he querido decirte que

Akane.- si que es lo que me has querido decir ranma dilo solo estamos tu y yo esta vez no nos va a interrumpir nadie ranma

Ranma.- es verdad no hay nadie que nos interrumpa akane lo que te quiero decir es que akane yo te a,,,,,,,

Cuando ranma esta apunto de decirle a akane se escucha un druñido de entre los arbustos y solo se ve que salta una pequeña sombra negra que golpea en el rostro a ranma quien cae al piso ante el feroz ataque de la sombra desconocida

¡p-chan! Grita akane grita akane con gran alegria al ver a su pequeña mascota

Ranma que sigue tirado solo dice ya me las pagaras ¡

Y piensa ( rioga eres un entrometido)

Akane .- ranma que estabas a punto de decirme

Ranma .- olvidalo no lo dire enfrente de el (señalando a p-chan)

Akane .- pero si solo es p-chan no me digas que sientes celos de p-chan

Ranma.- no claro que no tengo celos de p-chan

Akane.- ranma creo que es tarde debemos regresar a casa para cenar

Ranma.- si tienes razon

Entonces ranma y akane deciden regresar akane lleva en sus manos el ramo de rosas que le dio ranma se van caminando de regreso a la casa de akane es un bello atardecer y ranma y akane se van caminando juntos casi tomados del brazo

De regreso en la casa tendo abre la puerta ranma y akane es la primera en entrar ala casa donde ya la esperaba su papa y sus hermanas para preguntarle a donde estaba cuando akane llega al comedor su padre le pregunta:

Soun.- akane donde estabas que llegas hasta esta hora ( con un tono serio)

Akane.- papá vengo del parque

Soun.-¿con quien estabas en el parque ?

Akane iba a responder la pregunta que su padre le hizo cuando a espaldas de akane se escucha una voz que dice:

Voz.- estaba conmigo queria platicar con ella a solas ¿acaso no es akane mi prometida?

Al escuchar esto akane voltea y ve que la voz es de ranma y akane con una sonrisa se sonroja

Soun.- akane es verdad que estabas con ranma?

Akane .- si papá es verdad

Soun con una sonrisa grita solo dice esta bien

Kasumi les dice : llegaron justo para la hora de cenar sientense

Terminan de cenar y deciden irse a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones

Ranma no puede dormir asi que decide subir al techo para pensar

Estando ranma acostado en el tejado aparece rioga y le comienza a reclamar ranma a rioga el hecho de que se entrometio cuando estaba hablando con akane y rioga le dice :

Rioga: ¿ranma te puedo preguntar algo?

Ranma:- si rioga que me quieres preguntar

Rioga :- que le ibas a decir a akane cuando apareci?

Ranma.- que te importa rioga no es tu problema!

Es una cuestion mia y de akane

Rioga.- que carácter por eso akane no se caso contigo

Ranma.- callate! rioga tu que sabes de eso

Rioga .- porque no le haces un favor a akane y la dejas en paz

Para que yo la pueda hacer feliz y se olvide todo el daño que le causas

Ranma.-eso e lo que quieres que me valla para que akane te siga ignorando

Rioga .- akane no me ignora!

Ranma.- claro q si|||| p-chan ella solo te ve como a su amigo y su mascota p-chan

Rioga .- callate ranma!

A rioga se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas y decide irse y ranma le grita

Ranma.- rioga espera!

Pero rioga ya se habia alejado del tejado del dojo de los tendo

Ranma decide quedarse un rato mas para pensar y ver las estrellas

Al dia siguiente ranma , ranma hijo despierta es tarde

Ranma abre sus ojos entre dormido y dice :

Mama eres tu mama

Nodoka.- si hijo soy yo despierta ya

Ranma.- que haces aquí mama

Nodoka.- es que me entere que no te casaste con akane que paso hijo¿ por que no te casaste con akane?

Ranma ,. Mama quiero hablar de eso contigo pero no aquí podemos ir a tomar un helado

Nodoka .- si hijo esta bien entonces arreglate para salir

Ranma y nodoka salen a tomar un helado y mientras lo toman nodoka cuestiona a su hijo de porque no se caso con su prometida y ranma le dice a su madre:

Ranma.- mama te quiero decir algo y que me aconsejes que hacer

Nodoka .- si claro que si hijo dime que pasa me preocupas?

Ranma .- lo que pasa es que yo estoy enamorado de akane y no se como decirle sin ghaverla enojar y yo si me quiero casar con ella

Nodoka.- hijo es en serio que buena noticia pero debes decirle a akane

CONTINUARA ….


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma y akane capitulo 2

Nodoka.-hijo es en serio que buena noticia pero debes decirle a akane

Ranma.- mamá tengo miedo de decirle y ella me rechace

Nodoka.- ranma no temas hijo debes decirle es tu prometida

Ranma.- si tienes razón pero mamá cada que quiero decirle nos interrumpen

Nodoka.- ranma porque no salen juntos a la feria

Ranma .- si esta bien mamá lo Hare la invitare hoy a dar un paseo por la feria

Ranma- dio nodoka con una voz seria si mamá respondió ranma quiero darte

Algo para que le entregues a akane dijo nodoka que es mamá respondió el joven

Toma le dijo y le extendió su mano ranma extendió su mano junto con la de su mama

Este abre su mano y pone en la mano de ranma un anillo ranma lo ve y le dice a su mama

s el anillo de mi abuela no puedo aceptarlo mamá dice ranma hijo si puedes yo te lo doy

Para que se lo entregues ala mujer que amas que es akane ranma sonríe un poco apenado

Esta bien lo Hare mamá

Ranma y nodoka deciden regresar a la casa de los tendo

Ya en casa de los tendo ranma le abre la puerta a su mama y los recibe naiki tía nodoka ranma los estábamos esperando para cenar iremos en seguida respondió nodoka ya en el comedor

Ranma se sentó al lado de akane y nodoka al lado de Gemma están todos cenando y ranma sin que akane se de cuenta no deja d mirarla disimulada mente termina la cena y akane se levanta a lavar los platos y ranma le dice : espero yo te ayudo y ambos jóvenes se van con rumbo a la cocina ya en la cocina akane lava los platos y ranma los seca ambos están en silencio y ranma decide romper ese silencio par a invitar a akane a la feria. Ranma dice : akane con una voz seria

SI ranma responde akane - q-queria tartamudeo ranma dime ranma que querías le dice akane intrigada a lo que pasa es que mañana etarra la feria y quiero invitarte a salir conmigo

Claro si no te molesta akane mira ranma quien esta todo ruborizado claro que no me molesta ranma iré contigo al a feria se ven ruborizados ambos muchachos y deciden terminar rápido su trabajo terminan de lavar platos y akane le dice a ranma : ranma ya todos duermen me quieres decir que es lo que me ibas a decir el otro DIA en el parque ranma al escuchar esto se queda helado y solo responde a-akane nervioso dime ranma le cuestiona akane impaciente akane te digo mañana en la feria respondió ranma esta bien si no me quieres decir esperare dijo akane un poco molesta buenas noches le dice akane a ranma que descanses responde ranma y cada quien se va a su habitación a dormir ya en su habitación akane no puede dormir pensando que será lo q ranma le iba a decir ese día en el parque n será que ranma me dirá que ama a otra espero que me diga mañana será que me lo dirá en la feria se preguntaba akane

O Será que por fin ranma me dirá que si me ama ojala sea eso piensa akane y se fue a dormir

Al diga siguiente en casa de los tendo estaban todos desayunando juntos cuando de repente

Los interrumpe una pequeña explosión en su casa y de la nube de humo aparece shampoo

Ni Hao dice shampoo cuando la ven entrara al comedor

Ranma.- shampoo que haces aquí

Shampoo .- ranma te amo y vengo a traerte tu desayuno mostrándole una charola de comida china

Shampoo que no vez q estamos desayunado interrumpe akane celosa de la amazona

Shampoo.- akane no seas entrometida el desayuno es solo para mi ranma así que vete niña tonta

Akane .- niña tonta! Yo te demostrare quien es una niña tonta

En ese momento akane ataca a shampoo pero ranma la detiene tranquila akane

Akane .- ningún tranquila que no vez que solo vino a insultarme y a estar coqueteándote que no lo vez ranma!

Ranma.- si lo veo por eso te digo que no caigas en sus provocaciones shampoo será mejor que te vayas

Shampoo.- pero ranma

Ranma.- shampoo vete!1

Shampoo esta bien como quieras pero ya vendrás a rogarme cuando te canses de esa niña tonta que defiendes

Akane después del incidente con shampoo se va corriendo a su cuarto y se encierra a llorar

Todos en el comedor se le quedan mirando a ranma como si el tuviera la cula de lo que dijo shampoo y su madre le dice : ranma deberias ir a hablar con akane es tu prometida

Esta bien mama dice ranma y sube la escalera para ir a hablar con akane

Toc toc toc toc toc akane puedo hablar contigo dice ranma :

Akane .- que quieres

Ranma .- quiero hablar contigo por favor

Akane .- esta bien pasa

Ranma entra al cuarto de akane y se sienta al lado d akane que esta acostada en su cama boca abajo llorando de coraje y al verla ranma solo dijo:

Ranma.- akane no llores

Akane.- tu mejor que nadie sabes que no me gusta cuando viene shampoo a verte

Ranma.- tu sabes que a mi shampoo no me interesa y solo viene a hacerte enojar y tu sigues cayendo en su juego por eso sigue vieniendo

Akane.- en serio no te interesa shampoo? Porque siempre que llega tu no haces nada por decirle que se marche

Ranma.- akane me canso de decirle que no venga y ella sigue viniendo a molestarte solo a ti

Akane .- lo se pero es que no la soporto

Ranma.- puedo preguntarte algo akane

Akane .- si ranma que me quieres preguntar

Ranma.- cuando viene shampoo sientes celos

Akane .- siento algo raro en mi es que simplemente no la soporto

Ranma .- entiendo oye debemos apurarnos para ir al colegio

Akane .- es verdad corre ranma

Akane se levanta de la cama y toma de la mano a ranma y salen corriendo del cuarto de la chica

Bajan corriendo la escalera llegan a la puerta ranma la abre y solo gritan los 2 al mismo tiempo ya nos vamos y salen corriendo rumo al colegio esperen chicos su almuerzo grita kasumi sin que ninguno la pudiera escuchar camino a l colegio ranma le dice a akane oye porque no me dijiste si sentias celos de shampoo o no ranma dice akane mejor no hablemos de eso me molesta solo recordarlo esta bien responde ranma tienes razon no no amarguemos el dia además hoy en la noche iremos a divertirnos en la feria cuando akane escucho esto se sonrojo y solo le sonrio a ranma ya el en colegio ranma y akane llegan tarde a la primera clase por lo cual recibieron un castigo por 2 horas limpiando ventanas cuando terminan ranma agarra de la mano a akane y le dice vamos porque no tendremos tiempo para arreglarnos para ir a la feria s akane responde si es verdad vamos corre se van corriendo a la casa de akane

Ya llegamos! Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y subieron la escalera corriendo

Para cada quien entrara a su habitacion de cada uno ranma descuelga una camisa nueva de color blanco y decide meterse a bañar por su parte akane abre su closet y saca todos sus vestidos y los arroja a su cama y decide pararce frente a su espejo para escoger uno despues de un rato sale de bañarse ranma y entra a su cuarto para vestirse mientras tanto acane sigue sin decidirse por un vestido asi pasan 2 horas y ranma ya desesperado porque tiene una hora esperando a akane en el comedor y le comenta a su mamá estoy nervioso akane se ha tardado mucho tranquilo hijo ten paciencia ya bajara oye ya tienes el anillo que le daras a akane hoy que te le declares hijo si mamá dijo ranma aquí lo tengo señalando una cajita de color rojo que guardo en su chaqueta esta bien hijo dijo nodoka cuando de repente se escucho a akane que bajaba la escalera y decia ranma estoy lista nos vamos ya al escuchar esto ranma voltea hacia la escalera y se queda con la boca abierta al ver a akane con un vestido de color azul

Hasta los hombros akane realmense te veia hermosa si dijo ranma vamonos akane y le da su mano para que baje el ultimo escalon de la escalera hija te vez preciosa dice nodoka gracias tia dice akane mamá ya nos vamos dice ranma esta bien cuidence les dice nodoka ranma le abre la puerta de la casa a akane y le da su barzo para irce diciendole nos vamos akane y ella dice si vamos tomando al chico del brazo ambos chicos van camino a la feria cuando akane rompe el silencio y le dice a ranma ya viste que linda noche es verdad responde ranma mirando al cielo en eso pasa una estrella fugaz y ranma le dice a akane

Ranma.- akane pide un deseo

Akane .- esta bien ya lo pedi

Ranma al escuchar esto solo le sonrie a akane y dice demonos prisa ambos chicos se apresuran y llegan a la feria y se suben a varios juegos mecánicos y mucha gente los ve muy felices juntos despues de un rato deciden comer algo en la feria y se van caminando entre los puestos de comida por fin deciden que quiieren comer despues de comer deciden caminar un poco mas se le ocurre a ranma jugar en esos juegos de dardos y gana un oso de peluche que e regala a akane quien lleva su peluche abrazado y siguen caminando en la feria

Hasta que de repente ranma con una voz seria le dice a akane:

Ranma.- akane podemos hablar donde no haya tanta gente

Akane .- esta bien ranma oye es importante lo que me vas a decir

Ranma .- si akane

Akane y ranma deciden sentarse en una banca cercana a la feria y ranma le dice a akane

Ranma.- akane recuerdas que te dije que te diria hoy o que no te oude decir en el parque

Akane.- si ranma dime que pasa me asustas pasa algo malo

Ranma.- tranquila no pasa nada malo

Akane .- entonces ranma dime ya lo que querias decirme el otro dia

Ranma se le queda mirando a la chica de cabello azul y soltando un gran suspiro dice

Ranma esta bien solo te pido una cosa solo escuchame no me interrumpas por favor

Akane .- esta bien dime lo que tengas que decirme

Ranma.- akane yo la verdad muchas veces he querido decirte esto y en lugar de decirte solo te hago que te molestes conmigo o te he insultado te he ofendido muchas veces y no es justo la verdad es que cada que te he dicho fea yo la verdad he querido decirte que para mi ers la chca mas hermosa que he visto que desde que te vi me enamore de ti que aunque diga que no eres femenina es mentira para mi eres la mas femenina de todas de un principio te robaste mi corazon y desde lo de jusenkio no puedo imaginar mi vida sinti y como te dije esa vez la verdad es que yo akane ¡ Te amooooo! Akane ¡TE AMO! Y no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado nunca ahora akane ya sabe mi mas grande secreto por eso sentia tnatos celos de rioga y los otros

Akane .- ranma es verdad eso yo la verdad yo tambien TE AMO pero no estaba segura si tu tambien me amabas

Ranma .- ahora que lo sabes quiero decirte otra cosa

Ranma se pone con una rodilla en el piso sube su mirada para ver a akane la toma de una mano

Y mete su mano en su chamarra saca una cajita de color rojo y esta a punto de abrirla cuando

CONTINUARA


End file.
